By the way you kiss me
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: It's been long since I don't write a S+S fic, so here it goes! Sakura and Syaoran have been a couple for a long time, but when things start to get serious Sakura wonders îf she's ready to take the step to the next level of their relationship. *Evil grin*


**A/N: **I have figured out that lately I haven't written any S+S fic. All of my fics end up turning into E+T and I'm getting complains from my editor. (She loves S+S!!) So, this is dedicated to you, Kisaki! It might seem a _bit _familiar to you, ne? *Winks*

**Disclaimer: **Leave me alone! I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters or anything! *Pouts*

**By the way you kiss me.**

By: ~Sakura Angel~

By the way the kiss was going, she knew that this was deeper than any other one he had given her before. And as she came into realization of this, she began to get nervous.

She tried not to think. At that moment, that seemed like the best thing to do. Not to think, a let it all come naturally, but due her nervousness she couldn't help but to think about all those times she had talked to her best friend about that moment and have even talked to him about it. 

Of course that with him, it never came to a conclution. Until that moment, it seemed.

**Flashback**

"Umm... Tomoyo, have... no, can I ask you a question?" 

The girl in question, Tomoyo Daidouji, turned her atention from her work to her best friend's eyes. It wasn't very often that she suddenly came to her with a _'question'_. "Well, taken the fact that you just ask me one... I guess I have no choice. " She said jokingly, but Sakura didn't laugh. By then she had figured that it must be something serious. 

"Ok. Umm... have- -  You know Eriol-kun and you are a very close couple, right?"

Tomoyo glared at her suspiciously and answered carefully. "Right."

"So... you have been together for quite a while..."

"Yes..."

"Well, I was wondering if... well..... umm..." 

By Sakura's reaction (she was blushing from head to toes) Tomoyo could manage to figure what question was coming out. And since it wasn't very often that Sakura asked about that, she decided to enjoy it.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, yet with an evil grin on her face.

"What I'm trying to ask you is... that... err... have you two ever... ermm..." Her voice seemed to become more squikier. "You know...."

Tomoyo's smile grew wider, while she placed her elbows on the table they had been working on and held her head with her hands. "If we have ever... made love?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red, if possible, and nooded looking straight at her open math notebook that laid in front of her.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because... just... just to know. Yeah, just to know..."

Tomoyo glared at her for a while, but Sakura didn't returned the gaze. She was very focused on the math notebook. Even more than she was when they were practicing for the test. 

"Well... just so you know. Yes, we have." She answered and continued working on the next exercise. She knew very well that that wasn't the end of the conversation.

Sakura finally lifted up her gaze from her notebook and examinated her friend's look. Tomoyo seemed pretty natural when she admited that and the only explanation that Sakura had for that was that it must be something very natural between them.

"And... did it..." She swallowed and continued. "... hurt?"

"Hmm..." Tomoyo pretended to be thinking and placed her pencil on her mouth, at least that could disguise a little her grin. "The first time yes, but it passed in a couple of seconds."

"Oh." Sakura said nooding dumbly and picked up with the exercise, even though she didn't fully understand it. "But... did it hurt very much or a little?"

"I supose it depends on the person, but in my case it didn't hurt that much. Just a sharp pain between your legs." She answered naturally.

"Oh..." She said again, doing her best to hide her blush in the paper work, but Tomoyo knew her too well to let her go away with it.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I alredy told you... I'm just curious to know..."

Tomoyo glared at her. For a moment she was surprise that her all time best friend would make up such a stupid excuse to ask about that, but when Sakura turned to face her and saw the look on her face, she sighed and gave up.

"I was just asking because well... I don't know. Syaoran and I have been together for a long time and... I was wondering if he also thought about that too and..." She cleared her throat and murmured something that Tomoyo didn't undestood.

"So basically you're thinking about making love with Li-kun, huh?"

"WHAT?!" She cried blushing furiosly. "NO! I was only asking that question... I... eww... no, I couldn't do that! I'm... I don't think I'm ready and... and..."

"Hey, Sakura relax! It was only a question..." Tomoyo giggled.

"Yeah, well..." 

"If you are not ready then you are not... that's all. Knowing Li-kun, I don't think he had ever thought about that."

"You think so?"

"Well, maybe." She answered and gave her friend a warm smile.

At least that comforted her and finally contined with her math homework, or tried to.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura wondered if it was real. Maybe she was dreaming of imagining things when they weren't happening. But the reality of the moment came when she felt his hand slide down her throat and under her shirt.

She felt a shirver run through her spine almost at the same time. It was so strange, so weird to be like that with him.

Of course that it wasn't the first time that they made out in his bedroom, but this time there was seriousness in the way he kissed her and in the way she was kissing him back. Maybe she was ready, subconsciously, maybe she was ready for him. But the fear didn't leave her at any moment.

**Flashback**

"You what?!" Syaoran asked looking pretty nervous. He almost spilled his soda on the couch when he heard her.

"I want a prove of your love." She repeated sliding her hand to his and wrapping her fingers around his.

"Wha-what kind of... prove?"

"I don't know... be creative." She said smiling to him.

Syaoran frowned. What the hell was she talking about? A prove? To be creative?

They had been watching a movie that night. Sitting on the couch, enjoying their company and their warm embrace.

"Uhhh....."

Sakura giggled when she noticed the expression on his face. He seemed to be concentrated on something. It was the same look he had when he was training with his sword. She loved to see him train and he sometimes even taught her a move or two.

"Come on, I know you can think of something..." She said.

"Uhh... well.... you don't mean… _that_, ne?" He was still nervous and the nice shade of red in his cheeks made him look cutier than usual.

"What?! It's doesn't have to be necessarily _that_!" She cried blushing as well.

"Oh... well...." He mumbled a little dissapointed. "Cause I... won'tmindifitwasthat."

"What?" She asked confused, not fully understanding what he said.

"Umm... I've been thinking, you know? And... well......"

"What is it?"

"I... I want..."

"What?"

"No, forget it." He said turning to face the wall.

"No, come on! Tell me!" She said pulling at the sleeve of his shirt in a childish way.

"Erm... I... I wouldn't mind proving my love to you that way." He said blushing a little.

"Hoe?"

"I... ummm...."

Sakura stared at him, waiting for him to finish talking. "Are you talking about a prove?"

"Ehh..."

"What?"

"I want to make love."

And that had striked her like a thunder. She blushed like crazy as the words came again to her ears, and kept coming back like an echo. 

Syaoran just stared at her waiting for any kind of reaction, but all she did was... not blink. And that was _not_ normal.

"You mean...?" Her eyes were wide open.

Syaoran sighed. "Yes, I mean that. But... if you don't want it's ok... I... I shouldn't have said anything to you. I should have known that you didn't..."

"Well...."

"Well?"

"It's not that I... decline the sugestion, but... umm..."

Syaoran's gaze softened as he brought his hand to her cheek. "I don't want to pressure you, really. If you're not ready we don't have to do anything. Take your time to answer me, it doesn't have be right away."

Sakura smiled lightly. "O-ok..."

**End of Flashback**

It was funny to think that they had only talked about that a few days ago. And now, it was the real thing. Or wasn't it?

Sakura let her hand rest on Syaoran's bare shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he never did when he slept anyways and it was almost midnight by then.

She often used to sleep over at his place. She liked sleeping with him, but they had never done anything else but sleep those nights.

Syaoran kissed her deeply, he wasn't thinking straight anymore. He was intoxicated by her smell and she completly aroused him. He moved his mouth to her neck, leaving butterfy kisses as he made his way there and let his hand come in contact with the first button of her shirt.

The soft locks of his long hair tickled Sakura's neck, making her throw her head back to give him more skin available. 

Her stomach jumped when she felt the first button of her shirt come loose and she gently squeezed his shoulder as he moved his hand down to the next one and repeated the process.

It was making it more difficult for both of them to breathe and the room was getting warmer by the second.

After the third button was loose, he came in contact with the soft fabric of her bra, making his cheeks turn pink as he planted a kiss where each button used to be, all while moving to the last three button and unbuttoning them as well.

A blush crept to her cheeks as she suddenly felt a cold breeze bow over her abdomen, but was quickly replace by the warmth again when Syaoran kissed her.

For a moment she wondered how they got into that situation. One moment, they were just laughing and having fun in his bedroom (more specifictly he was tickling her) and the next moment they were seriously making out.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt her shirt slide over her shoulders and off her arms. Now the situation had gotten more serious, if it wasn't alredy.

But she didn't mind, she didn't felt the awkwardness anymore when she even thought about doing something like that with Syaoran. She actually felt nice, comfortable... somehow natural. But still there was something screaming in the back of her mind, something she couldn't understand. Did she felt like that only because the heat of the moment? 

Sakura wrapped her arms behind his neck as he slowly, without breaking the kiss, laid her back on his pillows and positioned himself on top of her.

She burried her hands on his hair, wanting more, but the screaming on her head persisted.

Syaoran traveled his hands to her sides, enjoying for the first time the contact of the skin of that part of her body, but his own body claimed for more. He slowly slid his hand under her, to her back and came in contact with the clasp of her bra. 

He hessitaded for a moment, not sure if she was really ready for all this. Was he pushing her? Did she felt obligated to do this with him? The horrible thought made him stop his exploring. He wanted to ask her, wanted to know, but he couldn't manage the words to come out. Specially since she was still kissing him passionatly.

But then, he got his answer. Sakura had moved her hands to his waist and was effortlessly tugging at the ties of his shorts. She was giving him a sign that she was ready.

He continued to kiss her and moved his hand back to her back when suddenly the door of his bedroom opened, making Sakura sit up abrutly and knocking him off the bed.

"I thought I'll never see the day of this happening." Comented the familiar voice of the person who had entered the room, trying his best not to laguh right there. And much to Syaoran's dislike it was Eriol.

"Eriol!!!!!!" Sakura cried, while taking a pillow and covered herself with. It was enough embarrasment to be found in that compromising position and now she figured that she was on her bra.

"Don't you ever knock?! Get out of here, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran cried with his usual bad mood everytime Eriol was around.

Eriol suppressed the laugh and simply nooded leaving the two of them alone again. He will tease his 'cute descendant' the next day in the morning, after all they had been living together for a while now.

Syaoran evil glared the door until it was finally closed and then turned to Sakura with a soft look.

She was blushing furiosly and was holding the pillow like it was life itself.

He got up from the floor and sat next to her. "Sorry..."

Sakura turned to him with a surprise look on her face. "For what?"

"Well... uhh... for this." He murmured signaling with his hands. "For... taking off your shirt."

"Ano, it's ok... I guess we got a little carried away, ne?" She asked blushing a little.

Syaoran laughed. "Yeah, I guess so..." He said moving his gaze around his bedroom and finally stopped at the clock placed on his nightstand. "It's getting late, I think we better sleep or we won't be able to wake up for school tomorrow."

"H-hai..." Sakura said reaching for the shirt that Syaoran had previously taken out for her to sleep in.

She put it on and stood so she could take off her pants. The shirt was long and it covered her knees.

Syaoran, on the mean while, was pulling up the covers so he could slide under them when he noticed that the ties of his short were perfectly loose. He blushed like crazy and tied them up again, without Sakura noticing.

After she had settled her clothes on the chair of his desk, she climbed into the bed next to him and found a confortable spot on his shoulder. "Good night, Syaoran."

"Night Sakura. Sweet dreams" He answered while drifting off to sleep.

Sakura watched him for a moment, he looked very peacefull while sleeping.

She thought back about the things that had happened and blushed. It was close. Very close. But maybe that just wasn't the time. Maybe what the back of her mind was screaming was that she wasn't ready for that big step.

Maybe for the next time, she would be ready... next time...

The End.

*          *          *

**A/N:** Finallly! Finally I have manage to write a one-shot fic! I'm so proud!! Usually I have this long ideas that I have to finish dividing the story into chapters, but this my first one-shot!! YEY!! 

Well, you know reviews are always welcome. Don't you dare flame me! I get really evil when I'm upset, so please don't do it! As an example, look what I did to Syaoran in this fic! I left him high and dry (.... dry?) *Evil grin* He, he, he... well use your imagination. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error! English is not my primary language!

*** Today is: 12/01/2002 *** 9:18pm ***


End file.
